


Like I Would

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Language, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine based of the song Like I Would by Zayn."





	Like I Would

You scrunched up your eyebrows as you opened the bathroom door to hear knocking at your door. Glancing over towards the clock, you saw it was working in nearly 1 am. Tightening your robe around your body, you ran your fingers through your still wet hair. Maybe you had left something in your dates car. You’d spent the night out together and he’d just dropped you off back home. Something must have slipped out of your purse when you weren’t watching.

You walked up to the door and didn’t bother to really check who was there. You and Kozik had been broken up for months and the threat of being associated with the Sons was nearly gone. So you were more than surprised to find your blonde ex standing outside, looking just like he did the last time you’d seen him. You eyed him for a moment before finally speaking.

“What do you want Kozik?”

He shrugged softly and leaned against the doorframe.

“Just stopping by to check on you. See how your day went.”

You nodded and relaxed a little, leaning against the doorframe as well and watching him.

“It was fine.”

“How was your date?”

You straightened up at his question.

“How’d you know I was on a date?”

He shrugged again and put his hands in his pockets.

“I was passing through main street. By the diner. Saw you and that asshole you’re with eating.”

With a roll of your eyes, you smirked.

“And what exactly makes him an asshole?”

“He ain’t right for you. He can’t take care of you like I can. Fucker probably can’t take care of himself, let alone you too.”

You chuckled and tilted your head as you looked at him.

“And what makes you think you can take care of me?”

“The fact that I did it for 2 years.”

His answer was cocky, but you knew he had every reason to be. It was the truth. You’d been together for two years, him protecting you and doing what he needed to keep you safe. It wasn’t enough though. In order to be a good Son and keep you safe, he had to be away. Whether it was on a run all the way in Tacoma or only 15 minutes away at the clubhouse, he wasn’t home as often as you’d wanted and the lack of attention had slowly worn a dent into your relationship until your feelings of neglect pushed you to want to leave him. And so you did. You stayed single and enjoyed the nights of hanging out around in the surrounding cities, not a care in the world about lockdowns as you partied and lived. But a certain someone had caught your eye and you’d been dating for the last couple of weeks. Apparently, Kozik was already aware of this though.

“I took care of you and you know it. I may not have been there all the time but when I was, you loved it. And you loved me.”

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and stood up straight, his usual cocky look coming to his face as he pushed his way inside. You could’ve stopped him if you wanted to, but you didn’t. You both knew that. So he walked in and closed the door behind him, your arm crossing over your chest as you watched him.

“You always felt safe with me. You knew I would always protect you. You knew I’d never let anything bad happen to you, not while I was there. He doesn’t make you feel like that. I’ve seen him. Kid couldn’t hurt a fly.”

He smirked and took a step closer to you, looking down at you as he came face to face.

“Guaranteed he can’t fuck you like I do either. Can’t take your breath away the way I can. Definitely can’t make you come as hard as I can.”

He put his hands on the bow tied on the front of your robe, pulling at one of the ends gently and making it come undone. The front of it opened and exposed the valley between your breasts, down your tummy and the front of your black panties. With his thumb, he pushed one side of the robe away slightly, just enough to expose your breast, your nipple poking out. He didn’t miss the opportunity to rub the pad of his thumb against it. A shudder ran through you at his touch, one you hadn’t felt in a long time. He gently ran his thumb in circles over the little bud.

“I know you babe. Better than anyone. I know your body. I know what you like. I know that you’ll give that little gasp if I just,”

He swiped his thumb over your nipple firmly and chuckled as you gave the exact gasp he was expecting. He could hear it in his head and felt a swell in both his heart and his pants as he heard it again in real life after so long. He did it a couple times more before leaning forward and crashing his lips against yours. He gripped your shoulder with his other hands and pushed the robe from your body, the fabric falling to a heap on the floor at your feet. He put his hands on your waist and pushed you backward slowly, his mouth still on yours. Your back hit the counter and he gripped your waist again, spinning you around and bending you over the top.

“You know damn well he can’t take care of a woman like you. He may be nice, but he ain’t enough of a man to handle you.”

With one hand on your back holding you down onto the counter, the other gripped onto the waistband of your panties and pulled them down your legs, his lips kissing down along your spine. You could hear the jingling of his belt as he unbuckled it and began to pull his pants down.

“Taking care of you is my job.”

With that, he kneeled down behind you, his face level with your pussy. He left a small kiss on the cheek of your ass, his hands coming to grip them as he leaned forward and began kissing along your lips from behind. He let his tongue slip out and leave a long lick along your slit, one of his hands going down to stroke himself. His tongue pushed its way past your lips and ran softly along your clit before he used his free hand to spread you open obscenely. He pointed his tongue and buried it inside you, your eyes slipping closed and your mouth slipping open at the sensation. He chuckled softly against you as you moaned, the vibrations making you throb. You whined and whimpered as you laid there, your hands reaching to grasp for something as he licked you. Kozik could feel the desperation radiating from you and had mercy, leaving one last kiss against you before he stood up, gripping onto his cock and beginning to line it up with your opening.

“I’ll show you how you need to be taken care of. Remind you who’s the one that you belong to.”


End file.
